Handsome Stranger
by milify-star
Summary: Gilianna Carter meets a handsome stranger. Guess who?


**I was up late at 12 am and thought, I sure could write a story. **

**Well, here it is.**

* * *

"Alright mother! I'll go and get your chocolate from Mrs. Smith!" My mother always needed something. She was a great cook but she never knew what she had and was always missing something. That's where I, Gilianna Carter, come in. I run and get her everything.

"Thank you Gilianna." My mother gave me some coins and sent me on my way. When I walked outside of our average house, I felt the warm breeze on my face and through my mahogany, mid back, length hair. I quickly tied it up with a pink ribbon and went on my way. You had to go along a dirt trail in the woods to get to town but I didn't mind. I always felt that nature kept my slightly tan skin color as well as keeping my green eyes shiny and my cheeks and lips rosy. I took my time observing everything as I walked into town. When I finally reached the market place, it was filled with people picking up extra ingredients for dinner. I quickly made my way towards Mrs. Smith's shop. She sold the very best chocolate in Port Goodsworth seeing as she is only one of three shops that even sell the delicacy. My mother only uses the best when she cooks or so she says.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Smith." I greeted the elderly woman as I walked in and saw her at the counter, packaging chocolates. Mrs. Smith was a sweet elderly woman with longer hair than mine but it was white and the prettiest blue eyes.

"Well look at you Gilianna, you get prettier every day." I smiled at her. She reminded me of my own grandmother.

"Thank you. My mother needs some chocolate." Mrs. Smith nodded and gave me a premade pastel purple box.

"She told me she was making a cake and I knew she would forget the most important ingredient. " Oh no, it wasn't just me who knew mother was forgetful, the whole town knew. They see my face down here so many times in a week it is rather ridiculous. I thanked her and paid her and made my way out of her sweet smelling shop. I took my time going back up the trails. I was about a fourth of a way down the trail when I collided with someone hard. The box of chocolates was alright but it fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The person almost incoherently muttered. We both bent down to pick the box up and our hands touched as we reached for it.

"It's alright. No damage done." I looked up into the stranger's eyes and saw perfect brown orbs. They took my breath away as I took all of him in. He had messy brown hair that was in dreadlocks and had trinkets in it. He wore a red bandana around his head that matched the red sash on his waist. He had on a white sailor's shirt and brown work pants along with brown boots. The sword and gun hooked onto him gave him away, he was a pirate. And the flush in my face also gave something away, I didn't care.

"Darling are you alright? You seem a bit stunned." I nodded.

"I'm alright. " We both stood up and dusted ourselves off. I realized the pirate had my chocolate just as he opened the box and peered inside. He closed it again and smirked before handing it back to me.

"What's a beautiful lass like yourself doing in the woods alone anyways?" I blushed at the complement but answered.

"Well, my mother is making a cake and she is very forgetful so when she forgot the chocolate she sent me to get it and this is the only way to town from my home." He nodded and looked me up and down… twice.

"Well, I'm glad your mum is forgetful. I wonder though, would she like you walking alone." I was about to say yes when he interrupted. "Absolutely not. I should probably walk you home."

"That's fine with me." We started walking down the path again and were silent. I could have sworn this man was going the other way but I didn't say anything, I wanted him to stay.

"You know luv, chocolate is considered an aphrodisiac." I gulped and avoided his gave as we continued walking.

"It is said that it enhances sexual desires." I had to bite my tongue to hold back my whimper. "Is that true luv? Does it increase _your_ sexual desires?" We slowed to a stop and I faced him. Honestly had nobody to lust after so I wouldn't know… until now.

"I-I'm not sure." My voice sounded frightfully unstable as if it was on the verge of shattering into a million invisible pieces.

"Well, let's try it." He opened the box that was in my arms, bringing out a small square of sweet, dark goodness. He brought the piece to my mouth and I immediately caught on and opened my mouth. As the piece slipped between my lips and onto my tongue, my taste buds irrupted in delight.

"Savor it luv. Let it become silky in your mouth and go down your throat." My knees almost went weak seeing that he used a deep, husky whisper to instruct me. I looked into his eyes the whole time I took the pleasure of the chocolate in. The only thing running through my mind was why I was the lucky chosen girl who gets to experience the bliss of this handsome man's words, body, everything. When I was finished I saw a smirk form onto his face.

"Well?"

"It worked." Was all I could say before he put his wonderful lips on mine. I was wondering why this was happening to me. Nothing much really happened to me ever but suddenly now, this stranger is kissing me in the woods and I like it. I moaned as the pirate's arms came around me and onto my lower back to pull me closer. The man pulled away from me a bit but kept his arms around me. My eyes were still closed as I relished in the aftermath of the kiss. It was roguish and inappropriate for anyone else to see. When I finally opened my eyes, the man was staring deeply at me.

"That was amazing." My knees were weak but luckily I was being held up.

"Aye, it was."

"Are you really attracted to me?" I don't know what compelled me to say such a stupid thing but I did and I couldn't really it back in and the pirate was already chuckling.

"Aye, I do but I have to inform you, my ship is here and I have to get going. I just wanted one kiss from a lovely lass like you.." He let go of me and started off a little.

"Wait!" The man turned and I got brave and kissed him again. "One for the road." He smiled and waved as he walked off.

I got home and my mother fussed some for my tardiness but I didn't care. I had just kissed a handsome man in the woods.

The funny thing is, I never found out what his name was and he never found out mine.

* * *

**Well, that's it. It's sucky but FYI: I wrote this at midnight.**

**Also, I might write some M rated fics for my more mature fans.**


End file.
